


How the Story Ends

by ApplesandAlways



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesandAlways/pseuds/ApplesandAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Narcissa start an affair to escape their realities. But will their escape fall apart when it starts clashing with reality. Will Narcissa be able to get past knowing she will never have his heart completely? How will Lucius react? Will she be able to handle Severus's death?</p><p>Year by year chapters (with some year jumps) from 1971 (Severus's first year) to 2017 (epilogue).</p><p> Rated M for strongly suggested and lightly detailed sexual activities, violence, and language. Could possible be smut in future chapters Both AU and Cannon AU played off Cannon .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is a story based off of a video I made, How the Story Ends Narcissa & Severus. I was challenged by anon on tumblr to make the video and I thought of a plot for the video. The plot then formulated into this story because I didn't like how the video ended (it made my friends cry), and the video is around the middle of this story so if you watching from the video hold on a few chapters.
> 
> This story is Snarcissa, but it does not go against Snily. The only reason it goes against Lucissa is for the plot, not because I don't ship them.
> 
> This story has a timeline that correlates to the Harry Potter timeline, so no one cannot claim these events did not occur. Unless you have a stick up your ass, and throw the "but it wasn't in the actual books" argument. No shit, it's called fanfiction for a reason. I wanted it be as realistic as possible. I did a lot of extensive research so everything would line up correctly, and tried to use not only things from the books, but Pottermore, JK, and things the actors/actresses have said on their takes of their characters. The people who have had a sneak peek of the video/story, now can't watch or read the books without thinking it happened, so warning on that.
> 
> The only reason I took the appearance of Narcissa from the books is because of the video, but by all means picture the book version if you'd like.

How The Story Ends

Chapter One

September 1st, 1971

Severus sat down at the Slytherin table, his face long, and hands folded over in his lap. He was in the house he wanted but didn't know how this would work with his friendship, and undying love, for Lily. He looked across the table and saw a woman with half dark brown and half blonde hair, probably in her 4th year. She was wrapped in the embrace of a man a year older, he had almost white shoulder length hair.

She was looking up to his eyes with love, and sat up and kissed him. A girl a few seats down cleared her throat, causing the couple to pull apart. They separated, but it was clear they were holding hands underneath the table.

She looked directly at Severus, and he realized how beautiful the woman really was. Even as an 11 year old boy he knew she was the every mans dream. He assumed she was the prettiest girl in school, that everyone fawned over. Her face was flawless, and eyes kinder than anyone else's at the table.

She extended her hand out to Severus. "Hello, I am Narcissa Black." He shook her hand.

"Severus Snape," he introduced.

She turned to man beside her. "Introduce yourself," she told him. He turned his nose up. "Lucius, now." He sighed, and reached his hand out.

"Lucius Malfoy, pureblood," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Severus said.

"Yea," he said, and took his hand back.

Narcissa looked at Severus. "You seem gloom."

"I'm a gloom person," Severus retaliated. Narcissa smiled lightly.

"Well, you are in the best house in Hogwarts, forget what the others say."

"I know."

They all turned their heads, and watched as Dumbledore walked to his podium. He addressed the new students and classes. They ate, and were sent to their dorms.

\-----------------------------------

Severus sat on the steps of the common room. It was past midnight, and no lights were on, minus the flashlight in his hand. He was reading the potions book he had been reading since he got it. He heard movement, and looked up, though he couldn't see anything. He heard laughing, and the common room doors open just as he turned off his light.

He saw Lucius entering the room, with the tip of his wand glowing. Narcissa was in his other arm. They couldn't see Severus in the far off corner. Lucius turned Narcissa around, and threw her into the wall. She thudded against it, and gasped, but held a smile. She reached out and brought Lucius's face to hers. She kissed him harshly, and he brought her leg around his waist. Her skirt was pushed up by his hand, and his lips moved to neck.

"Lucius!" She gasped. "We can't, not here," she said into his ear. He pulled away from her, with a snarl. "We should go to bed."

"Fine, but soon," he told her, gripping her hip.

"Patience is a virtue," she reminded him.

"Not when it comes to lust," he said coldly. She kissed him lightly.

"Goodnight," she told him. He walked off, and left her in the dark.

Severus could still hear her in the common room. She was breathing heavily, and trying not to cry. He could tell the tough exterior she had was a front for a broken woman. He stood, and she heard him.

"Who's there?" She called out. She pulled out her wand and lite the room up. "Severus, isn't it?" She asked seeing him. He dropped his book, and tried to catch it. "It's fine. Come over here."

He turned to walk away, but something about her voice drew him over. He crossed the Common Room and sat next to her on the couch. She was smiling up to him.

"Did you see all that?" She asked, her voice was sweet. All he could do was nod. "Why didn't you leave or stop us?"

"I… I, uh, didn't want to disturb you. I was shocked," he admitted.

"You are rather shy, aren't you?" He nodded again.

"I have to ask, why were you about to cry?"

"I wasn't about to cry," she stated.

"I know when someone is about to cry, and you were…"

"Hard life, eh?"

"That's an understatement."

She sighed. He was being so truthful to him, and something deep inside her told her to trust him. "I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I love Lucius very much, but I am worried about the man he is becoming. We've been going together for three years, but something has changed. He is darker…"

"Well, aren't we all. I mean, most of this house is racist."

She lifted her eyebrow. "You aren't?"

"I'm a half-blood, and my best friend has Muggle parents," he explained. "Are you?"

She thought for a moment. "To everyone I am, but truthfully I don't think I am… I pretend to be, but I don't think I fully am. I think they are generally gross, but not all of them are too bad. I don't have any problems with half-bloods." She huffed lightly. "I'm worried that Lucius will let his bias on Muggles, and mud-bloods, take over his life and cloud his judgment."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, there is a difference between loving someone, and being in love with someone."

She paused, to think. "I don't know. I think I do."

"Break up with him, then," he suggested.

She chuckled. "It's not simple."

"How?"

"When our parents found out we were dating, they arranged our marriage. I have to marry him to keep the blood line, or I will disowned."

"Oh," he whispered.

"Yea," she said. Her eyes drifted off into the darkness of the room. "I've never really had any choice in anything in my life."

"I'm sorry," he told her. She looked back to him.

"It's fine. I've learned ways to deal with life through my studies." She smiled lightly. "I am top of the school. Even above all the Ravenclaws." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I am talking about myself."

"It's alright. I asked you."

She let out a small yawn. "We should probably go to bed. You are having your first day of studies tomorrow, and I will have to start studying for my O.W.L.'s. Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight."

\------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa dusted off the fallen snow off her shoulders as she made her way into the common room. She saw Lucius standing over Severus, his prefect badge gleaming from the fireplace's light.

"You need to decide what side you are on, Snape," Lucius spat at him. Narcissa walked over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Severus here is friends with a mudblood," he said. "I thought we could trust him."

"We can, you are going to judge him because he has a mudblood friend?" She asked him.

"How dare you defend that filth," he snarled.

"How dare you think you have authority over me?" She fought back. His hand swung across her face, and she collapsed to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground she took her wand out, and pointed it at him.

"Stupify," she cast, and sent him into the wall. She walked up to him, and stuck her wand under his chin. "You ever hit me again, and I will turn your head into a cake and eat it for desert. Got it?" He nodded. "Now apologize to Severus, your friend, for being so rude."

Lucius stood. "I'm sorry, Severus," he said, and rushed out of the room. Embarrassed that she had done that act in front of all his fellow house mates.

She moved over to Severus. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Never better. Sorry about him, I don't know what's gotten up his pants this week," she said, and sat next to him.

"So, something is going on?"

"Yea, I think it has his father. I will talk to him."

"You probably should."

"What's this about the mudblood friend?"

He sighed. "Her name is Lily. I've been friends with her since I was 8, and we lived down the road from each other. She is the only person at home I could trust, and now she is in Griffendor. All her friends hate me, and all my friends hate her."

"And you are in a cross roads?" He nodded his head. "I don't know what to tell you, other than I'm sorry that your in this position. Why do you think I make everyone believe I'm heartless, other than to keep up appearances for my family, but so I never have to pick." She paused for a moment. "I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"You are a Prince."

"Not a real prince, it's just my mother's last name."

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as a real prince. You show your loyalty, and honor, and always tell the truth. You are a prince."

"A half-blood prince."

She lifted his hand. "My Half-Blood Prince, Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Narcissa start an affair to escape their realities. But will their escape fall apart when it starts clashing with reality. Will Narcissa be able to get past knowing she will never have his heart completely? Will she be able to handle his death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, sorry.
> 
> Also, be patient with me with these first few chapters. The affiar (and story) starts picking up very soon

May 12th, 1973

Chapter Two

Severus sat in front of Narcissa. Her hand ran through her hair, the large diamond ring gleaming lightly. Severus took a drink of his butter beer, and looked around. The Three Broomsticks was nearly empty. The only people in it were a few 5th year Ravenclaws that were studying.

"Hard to believe I'm almost out of here," she told him. "One more month of school. That's it." Her stunning eyes looked at him.

"I am going to be alone," he said, sadly.

"You will have fellow Slytherin's," she said.

"They don't like me. They all know I am friends with Lily. Only you and Lucius talk to me. Well, only you this year, because Lucius isn't here."

"Write to us…"

"When I can." He looked over and saw a couple making out in a booth. He sighed lightly. Narcissa looked over, and then back to Severus.

"What is it?"

"I've… I've never been kissed," he said bashfully.

"You are only 13," she said.

"You are 17?"

"Yes, but I turn 18 in July."

"And how old were you when you got your first kiss?" He tested.

She bit her lip. "Point taken." She lifted her eye brow. "You really want to kiss someone?"

"I do, but Lily won't kiss me." She shook her head, and smiled. "What?"

"Come with me, Prince," she said, grabbing her wrist. She began leading them to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She sh'd him, and shut the bathroom door.

"I will do this for you, but you have to promise to not tell Lucius," she offered.

"Do what?" She lifted her eyebrow. "Oh, uh, I promise."

"Remember I am only doing this to so you can say you have," she said. He nodded, nervous. She leaned in close to him, pressing her body against his, and kissed him sweetly. His hand touched her cheek, and she gripped his jacket. He turned his head, and moved his lips against hers.

She pulled away, and began breathing heavily. "Was that good for you?" She asked. His eyes were hazy, but her was able to make out a nod. "Good, we should probably head back to the train. Don't want anyone to know I suck you out," she said. He nodded again, and followed her out.


End file.
